Only a Crush
by ilovetvalot
Summary: It was supposed to have been a mild crush...JJ/Emily femslash


_Author's Note: We're excited to announce our Round 3 of our Fanfic Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The __**Dealer's Choice August Challenge**__ is a great way to stretch your writing muscles! Please see the forum for further details. We'd love to have you! And please visit the forum to read our latest interview with the simply amazing __**JWynn**__! And, please remember our fellow author,__** Angel N Darkness**__, who was in a serious car accident on Sunday. Visit the discussion thread to leave your best wishes. Updates on her condition will be posted there as we receive them. And finally, for those of you that wish to see a different side of talented actress __**Kirsten Vangsness**__, please visit __**www. vampiremob. com**__ (delete the spaces) to see her portray the anti-Garcia on a new webisode series._

**Only A Crush**

She'd failed. Completely, catastrophically failed.

She'd promised herself that it was only an innocent crush...an attraction that she could ignore and control. It wasn't her first, having experienced and overcome such incidents in the past. However, in hindsight, she could accept that her goal had been laughable at best.

She'd told herself over and over again that it was impossible. An out of reach illusion that she could only fantasize about on those dark nights when loneliness pricked at her soul. A dream of sorts that was just seconds out of reach, a figment meant to tantalize and tempt but never to touch.

She'd never expected the impossible to become so suddenly possible.

It had happened by accident...or, if you listened to her now lover, it had been predestined by fate. Supposedly influenced by the turns of the tide and the phases of the moon, all aided and abetted by the perfect alignment of distant stars in distant galaxies. But, all indulgent hocus pocus aside, she was nothing if not a realist.

It had been an accident.

A long grueling case searching for a horrific serial killer, one too many nights alone and an incredibly sexy woman had finally taken their collective toll on her normally staid and disciplined spirit. And in a dark hotel room in Georgia, her defenses had collapsed and she'd made the first fateful move.

For a moment, she'd felt guilty about her calculated action, playing on JJ's lowered inhibitions after a night at the hotel bar. But, in her defense, she'd given the other woman an opportunity to pull away after she'd kissed her against the door of their shared hotel room.

JJ had been shocked at first. Emily had seen it in her eyes. Her friend had been straight...dating a detective from New Orleans. And Emily had pulled out the age old, "It doesn't have to mean anything. It can just be a release, JJ," line as she'd dropped stirring kisses along the shell of her colleague's delicate ear.

"I'm with somebody, Em," she'd groaned, turning her face away as the older woman's warm hand had palmed a pebbled breast through her pristine white shirt.

And Emily's response had been so clichéd that she cringed every time she remembered it. "He never has to know, Jayje," she'd whispered hotly, licking the beautiful woman's neck wantonly, moaning at the sultry taste tingling on her tongue. "No one has to know."

JJ had succumbed quickly after that, their clothes melting away in the darkened room. Emily had known she was seducing her best friend in a weakened moment. But even that knowledge hadn't dissuaded her as she'd backed JJ toward the bed, guiding her lover down to the soft mattress.

She'd made love to the other woman with a tenderness she hadn't even realized she'd possessed, drawing out each sigh, every moan with a practiced hand. Again and again, she'd drawn JJ up the ladder of passion, kissing her succulent mouth while savoring her unique flavor, worshiping those full breasts with long slow strokes of her tongue. She'd painted a path down her taut stomach to JJ's fragrant center, rich with her sweet passionate juices. And there, Emily had made a meal of the woman.

She'd quickly discovered what made her lover pant with need, what elicited a keening wail, and what sent her sailing over the ledge into an abyss of pleasure. And with every swipe of her tongue...with every nibble she took of JJ's flesh, Emily had grown more addicted...hungrier than she'd ever been in her life.

JJ had reciprocated, tantalizing Emily's body with teasing lips and gentle bites until the brunette had nearly gone mad from need. And finally as her pleas had reached a crescendo, Jennifer had given her that final gentle shove toward such rewarding oblivion.

And as the dark of night had undergone a metamorphosis into a bright new day full of infinite possibilities, she'd awakened to find JJ's eyes affixed to her face.

And she'd known.

Emily had immediately realized that her hopeless crush had been obliterated. And in its place, a young, blooming love had magically emerged.

And, luckily for her, it continued to thrive.

_**Finis**_


End file.
